Hetalia: Three New Forces
by AuburnPoochyena613
Summary: Three major personifications are just now revealing themselves to the other countries… By sheer coincidence. Though they have rocky relationships with each other, will the countries be able to make peace with them? Don't read this. It kinda(really) sucks. Also, I don't write accents unless its one of the major three talking and the accent is very noticeable.
1. Falling Through A Roof

The weather was fair in the country of Germany, where the world meeting was being held. The countries had all taken their seats and Germany began the meeting. Already 15 minutes into the meeting, there was tremendous arguing. The three loudest countries, America, Prussia, and Denmark, were annoying their group members to the point that several of the calm countries were starting to get annoyed by their antics. At this point, Germany was really starting to feel agitated.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! IN ORDER TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS WE MUST FIRST ALL ACT LIKE CIVILIZED CREATURES AND ACTUALLY DISCUSS SOMETHING TO WORK OUT A PROBLEM!" The German man said/yelled.

Just as all of the other meetings held before, every country shut up and went back to their seat, if they weren't knocked out already. Once everyone made it back to their respective seats though, something strange happened.

There were massive amounts of animal noises that seemed to come from above the building before a body came hurdling down and crashing through the roof and onto the floor. After the dust and debris cleared, they heard what they thought was a bird and dog arguing with each other. And yes, a dog came falling through the same hole as the other figure and saw a bird flutter down right after.

The countries saw that the figure that fell through was a girl. Once she stood up, they could see her full appearance. Long silver hair that covered one of her dark purple eyes that could rival Norway's emotionless eyes. A horizontal scar under her left eye going from the bridge of her nose to under the end of her eye. The hair that was covering her right eye was held in place with a black hairclip that looked like it was in the shape of a maple leaf. A tan scarf was hiding her neck. A dark blue overcoat that had only one gold button at the top and had pockets on the upper sleeves and at the sides. The sleeves almost hid the fact the girl was wearing black gloves. Her pants were aqua green and had pockets on the lower thighs. Finally, just like all of the other countries, the girl was wearing black boots.

They heard the bird caw and the dog bark and saw as the girl answered back, kind of like how a dog would growl. They were having a very heated conversation for they didn't notice any of the countries all staring at them.

? POV

_Ugh. I should stop taking them out for flying lessons form now on._ I thought as I picked myself up. Shaking myself off, I felt immense pain coming from my right arm. _Wow. Another dislocated arm in less than a week. It's like a new record._ I sighed as I brought my left hand to my right shoulder and I pushed. Though my face didn't show any emotion, it kinda hurt, not a whole lot, but it did hurt some.

_"I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO FALL," _I heard my annoying pet crow, Varvo, say.

_"YEAH! THAT WAS THE SECOND TIME TODAY!"_ The annoying wolf, Sufulk, said.

_"It is not my problem that you can't manage to keep your own weight, never mind the others that were holding onto you,"_ I said calmly.

"_IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM THAT THE PUP IS EATING TOO MUCH FOR HIS OWN GOOD,"_

_"HEY, IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM THAT YOU'RE WEAK AS A FISH,"_

For several moments, I cast very quick looks around the room I fell in and I inwardly laughed. _Off all the places that I had to fall in, why this one?_

_"Ay. We have company."_

They both immediately stopped bickering and looked around us. We were close to a wall about in the middle of the room and there were a lot of people.

_"So, what are we going to do? They all look really surprised to see things falling through their roof. Should we pretend to not know human languages or what?"_

_"YA KNOW, YOU SHOULD LEARN HOW TO TALK TO YOUR OWN SPECIES BY YOURSELF AND NOT BE SHY!" _Both animals yelled in union.

_"I'm not shy. See watch… Wait. What language do they all speak?"_

_"UGH! THE AWESOME VARVO WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS!"_

With that statement, Varvo started flapping his wings and flew to my head. "THE AWESOME VARVO WILL SPEAK FOR THE SHY GIRL AND VOICE WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY!"

Feeling left out, Sufulk started jumping really high to attract more attention, "AND I THE MORE AWESOMER SUFULK WILL BE IN CHARGE OF OVERTALKING VARVO!"

I just face palmed.

Country's POV

_Who is this girl?_ Was what all the countries were thinking. They started about the fact that a girl fell through the ceiling but they were even more so when the bird started to yell, "THE AWESOME VARVO WILL SPEAK FOR THE SHY GIRL AND VOICE WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY!" and when the dog followed up soon after with, "AND I THE MORE AWESOMER SUFULK WILL BE IN CHARGE OF OVERTALKING VARVO!"

And so the Awesome Trio thought that it was best they started talking for the countries. Prussia retaliated and kept on saying that he was more awesome than the bird and dog but he was tuned out stayed in the background noise.

"YO DUDETT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW DID YOU FALL THROUGH THE CEILING?" The annoying American yelled out.

"OBVIOUSLY SHE CAME TO SEE US," The less annoying but still annoying Dane said.

"BLOODY WANKERS, IF YOU WANT TO ASK SOMEONE A QUESTION, YOU HAVE GOT TO DO IT LIKE A GENTLEMAN," The British man yelled at the American and Dane. Then he turned towards the girl, "Now, miss. Who exactly are you? We don't get many visitors here,"

The girl's eyes flashed a moment of disbelief but it went away before the countries could notice. "I will ask you several questions. For each question you answer, you will get to know something about me. One, where was I born. Two, where did I grow up. And three, where do I live." The girl said in a slight Icelandic accent.

At this remark, the whole room burst into voices saying different names of countries and regions. The countries didn't make any signs of stopping their loudness anytime soon and it began annoying the 'Varvo' and 'Sufulk.' The girl also noticed this and she looked like she was about to say something.

"Stop being stupid and look at resemblance," the girl muttered more to herself than to anyone else. Then she added something in the language that she was speaking in earlier with the animals.

All the countries kinda face palmed at their stupidness and began looking at each other. That is, until a certain Finnish man noticed several similarities between her and the northern European countries.

"Hey everyone! I think that she looks like Mr. Russia and Iceland in appearance! Also, she kinda acts a bit like Norway, don't you think?" The Finnish man happily said.

The girl nodded a bit. "That's right. I guess you could say that." The girl rolled her head to her left side, silver bangs now covering most of her face. "You really didn't answer what I had originally asked but I guess that's fine since you were somewhat smart." The girl stood straight up, puffing her chest out a bit. "My name is Nature. One of the three major forces, or the Worldly Trio as we call it. Unlike countries though, we are able to pass on but we reincarnate afterwards. Everything about us is almost the same otherwise."

Varvo and Sufulk both stopped their fighting and just stared at her. "NATURE HAS SPOKEN!" Sufulk exclaimed. "AND SHE ISN'T SHY!"

"I was never shy to begin with," Nature mumbled.

"YEAH YOU WERE!" Varvo yelled. "OH MY HOLY LORD!" Varvo yelled in realization. "AREN'T THESE THE KIDS THAT YOU USED TO PLAY WITH AND LOOK AFTER!"

Nature looked down like she was embarrassed or something. "Why did you tell them?" She said, sounding only a little pissed off.

Nature POV

"AREN'T THESE THE KIDS THAT YOU USED TO PLAY WITH AND LOOK AFTER!"

_Oh my holy shmite. Did he actually. That little piece of shit._ I looked down, trying to think of what I was going to say. I was embarrassed, cause, ya know, Varvo just told them my secret that I wanted them to find out by themselves. I looked back up, my face again void of emotion. In that voice I use only when I try to intimidate someone I said, "Why did you tell them?"

I looked back up to see the country's faces. All of them still didn't look like they recognized me. I sighed, disliking the fact that I would have to tell them some of the memories I made with the countries.

Chapter One, End!

Well, this is basically just me and my large imagination at work every single day. Then I thought, why not type it out and publish it for people to criticize and hate? So yeah. Next chapter is basically filled with flashbacks.


	2. Nature's Past With The Countries

a/n: #googletranslatedifficulties

Nature's Memories

I walked through the snow, the coldness not bothering me at all. I looked up, the clouds were dark and grey. _It will be a large blizzard soon. I can't believe that I lost Varvo and Sufulk already! I'm such a terrible owner…_ I didn't look where I was going and tripped on something. Err… Someone.

I looked down to see a young boy, looking to be about a year or two older than me. He was laying facedown in the snow, panting heavily.

"Oh, OH! I'm so sorry!" I quickly stammered out. "Here, let me help you up,"

I kneeled down and proceeded to pull him up to his feet. The boy was still panting but less heaver than before. He smiled warmly at me and said a simple thank you.

"What are you still doing out here? A really bad blizzard is about to start up." I said, an over happy tone in my voice.

"I got a little lost when I was exploring to find a new friend. What about you?"

"Well, I'm lost too…" I mumbled, "And, Hey, maybe we can be friends!"

"Ah! Really?" The boy exclaimed, excitedness obvious in his voice.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Russia, or you could call me Ivan,"

"Ah, so you were a country Ivan. I'm the cool and mysterious Nature! I have a lot of other names that I don't remember right now though,"

"That's okay,"

"I just remembered something! There is a blizzard about to come! Come on, let's go!"

Russia and I ran thorugh the forest, trying to find a place to stay thorugh the blizzard. The winds started to pick up when we finally found a cave to stay in. We both sat down back to the wall and closed our eyes.

"That was quite an adventure," I managed to say aloud.

I could hear a slight noise in agreement. When I felt a large body surround me, I opened my eyes. I look up to see a man that I called General Winter. He had embraced us in a big hug, almost like a father would to his kids. Russia also noticed this and looked up at him.

"Hi General Winter!" we say at the same time. He only grunted in response. Russia and I talked for a while on how we came to know about General Winter, him only nodding at certain points. After, I felt my eyes start to close and I look to see Russia also looking sleepy.

"Goodnight everyone…" I mumbled.

"Goodnight Nature…" Russia replied.

General Winter sat there, petting my head until I fell asleep. When I woke the next day, he was gone, but I knew that he had stayed to watch over us.

*They were speaking Russian

It was several weeks after I had met Russia and became close friends with him. He had told me about his sisters Ukraine and Belarus and about all of the other countries that bullied him like Mongolia, the Teutonic Knights, Denmark and Sweden.

One day, while I was walking thorugh the forest, definitely not lost, I had told myself, I came across the Teutonic Knights bullying another person. I looked from behind a tree to see another small country. I didn't recognize him from the area so I thought that it was best that I helped him out.

I made a small bark and called all of my animal buddies to me. Only two deer, a wolf, and two ravens heard and came to me. In a whisper, I said, _"Okay guys, here's the plan. We need to help the country that the meanie Prussia is bullying. On the count of three, we will charge and attack. Got it?"_

I looked around at the animals and none of them said anything. I looked back around the tree and saw that Prussia was still tormenting the other country.

_"__One,"_

_"__Two,"_

_"__Three,"_ At three, I led the animals in a full on charge against the Teutonic Knights.

"Eh-! It's the unawesome girl and her animals! At-" I cut off Prussia with a tackle before he could finish saying his command. We both barreled into the snow. I ended up on top and I brandished my weapon, a tree branch at him.

"I have told you once before Prussia sir," I said in a menacing tone, "Don't mess with others like that. It's not very nice."

"E-eh. Okay then. Come on men!" He signaled that they were retreating and they ran away. Prussia yelled at me, "YOU'RE BECOMING MORE CREEPY LIKE THAT RUSSIA KID BY THE SECOND! LOSER!"

I turned back to the animals and said, _"You are free to go now. Thank you for your help,"_

I went over the boy that I saw earlier. "привет!(Russian-hi!)" I said with a smile and my right hand held out.

"Sveikas(Lithuanian-Hello)," The boy said as he shook my hand. I was surprised that this kid knew a little bit of Russian seeing that he didn't look Russian at all.

"Меня зовут Природа. Как тебя зовут?(Russian-My name is Nature. What's your name?)" I asked, wanting to truly know if he was a country or not.

"Lietuva. Jūs galite kalbėti lietuviškai?(Lithuanian-Lithuania. You can speak Lithuanian?)"

"Taip, truputį.(Lithuanian-Yes, a little.)" I said, a little bit embarrased if I said anything wrong.

"Taip pat galiu kalbėti rusiškai,(Lithuanian-I can also speak Russian)" The boy said with a proud smile on his face.

"Xороший. Мне пора идти. до свиданья! (Russian-Good. I have to go now. Bye!)" I said turning around, giving a small wave as I walked away.

I could faintly hear Lithuania say, "Ji buvo malonus,(Lithuanian-She was nice.)"

"Cпасибо Литва!(Russian-Thanks Lithuania!)" I yelled to him.

_Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have told Russia that I would travel the world. I think I'm lost. I went a long way, traveling by animal. It's a little bit warmer here, it feels kinda nice. I think I'm getting hungry now. It seems about noon. I should go steal a snack. I'm a terrible person for stealing. Yeah... I should probably stop thinking to myself and pay attention to where I'm going. _I spotted a store nearby. _Maybe they have dried squid. Oh! Dang! So cool! I think I need to spend more time talking to humans or else I'll go crazy in the head._

Slowly I walked up to the building. I took a glance around to see if anyone thought I looked out of place. Staying in the shadows, I made my way through the front door. The whole place was crowded so I casually took two pounds of raw meat and several bags of dried squid. Then, I casually walked out of the store. That is, until some people yelled at me in a language that sounded like Norwegian or Danish. _Probably the shopkeepers. Welp, I probably should run now. Yea, sounds like a good idea._

I dashed off, putting my food in a makeshift pouch. I laughed a little to myself as I turned into an alleyway. As soon as I reached the alleyway, they had stopped chasing me. I slowed my pace, not really paying any attention to anything as I walked to the other end of the alleyway. I stopped and ate and rested my eyes for a little.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" A man asked in Norwegian, or at least that is what I thought it was.

"Ay," I said, "I was just resting,"

The man looked a bit surprised, "You don't look Norwegian,"

"I'm Russian," I said with a very threatening smile.

"I don't like you," he said.

"I don't care," I replied back.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" he yelled.

At this point I was surrounded by men. From the looks of it, they were part a gang. To other people, they would have looked menacing, but to me, they looked like normal people. One of the men grabbed me by my hair and I just smiled.

"Ya know, you are kinda annoying," I said, more to myself.

Before the man could do anything, I kicked him in the stomach. He let go of me and I landed on my feet. Apparently the man I had just punched was he leader or something because the others came and attacked me too. The nearest one to me had a pipe that was headed straight for me. I dodged and jumped into the air. On the way down, I hit the guy in the head and he fell unconscious. _Critical hit_. I grabbed the pipe and smiled. I went into my fighting stance. I stood like a wolf held my right arm out to my side which was holding the pipe. I let my wolf tail and ears come out and got ready to pounce. I growled out, "FIGHT ME!"

I charged at them, fighting like I was a trained fighter. Tackling through several people then back flipping to attack others behind me. Too soon for my likings, everyone was unconscious or they had run away. I hid my wolf tail and ears again.

_Oh well. Ummmmmmmmm... That's a problem. I'll just walk away now. Yeah... Probably the best idea. _I tried to walk out of the alleyway like nothing suspicious happened. It didn't really work out when I quite literally walked into a group of people.

"НЕТ! ПОЛИЦИЯ!" I accidentally yelled. When I looked up, I saw that it was definitely not the police. There was a group of 5 five in front of me. I sensed that they were also countries. "Hej... DENMARK AND SWEDEN!"

I was so surprised that I let my ears and tail come out on accident. _They look like the people that Russia was talking about. And they were a bit taller than I had thought they would be. _Before I could recover from the shock, Denmark grabbed me and held me up. He threw me up and I kept on muttering in English, "help me."

Before Denmark could throw me back in the air again, Sweden held him back and Denmark dropped me. I landed on my feet and I looked up to see a boy choking Denmark by his tie. I looked up at this boy in curiosity. A little boy that looked a little like me with a puffin on his head walked up to me.

"Hi," he said, obviously speaking in English.

"Hello," I said with a little smile.

"My name is Iceland," the boy muttered.

"I'm Nature. It's nice to meet you."

The puffin on his head started squawking loudly at me, "_IF YOURE REALLY NATURE, THEN YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND ME! I'M THE ADORABLE MR. PUFFIN!_"

I replied, "_I can understand you_. Nice to meet you Mr. Puffin." I looked at Iceland and asked, "Who are the others?"

"The one choking Denmark is Norway and the one trying to break everything up is Finland."

_Oh, okay. Maybe I should give them all hugs. Except for maybe Denmark and Sweden. Actually, Sweden looks nice enough so I'll give him a hug too._ Once Norway stopped choking Denmark, I went to give each of them a big hug. First Iceland, then Norway, and Sweden, then finally Finland. It was pretty awkward giving Norway, Sweden, and Finland hugs since I was only tall enough to make it to Norway's and Finland's waist and Sweden's upper thigh.

"AW! NO HUGS FOR ME PIPSQUEAK?" Denmark whined out.

"No, cause you're a meanie."

"NOR! HOW COME SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME! I'M THE KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE! EVERYONE SHOULD LOVE ME!"

"Well, she doesn't. I don't like you either." Norway said with an expressionless face.

Denmark looked shocked at my Norway's words and started whining a lot. This made me really annoyed at him. After some more whining, Denmark put both his hands on my shoulders and started speaking loudly and rapidly. I didn't bother to try and sound out what he was saying.

"You're annoying..." I muttered and punched him in the arm. This only made Denmark start whining more and I sighed.

"Iceland, I think I'm going to go now," I told the country.

"Okay then, bye."

"Hi there," I said to a young boy sitting next to me.

"O-oh, uh, hi," the boy said in a quiet voice.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Canada,"

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Nature."

"Yeah,"

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just taking a walk,"

"That's nice."

Then a polar bear walked up to us and asked, "Who is she?"

Canada answered for me, "Her name is Nature."

I asked, "And what's your name?"

"Kumajirou," the bear answered.

"It's nice to meet both of you, but I have to go back home now," I said with a smile.

"O-okay, bye Nature."


End file.
